Never Ending Nightmare
by boreduntilnoend
Summary: This is after cf from Peeta's POV
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I hope that you enjoy this! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games

* * *

Chapter one:

I hear the footsteps coming closer, and with each footstep another shivers goes down mine spine. The footsteps always bring the same thing every time, pain. In the beginning I hoped that the footsteps would mean someone had come to save me form this never ending nightmare. As the time passed I stopped hoping that the footsteps would bring any good. The footsteps stop and I know that the pain won't be too long now.

"Hello Peeta, how are we doing today," a snake-like voice hissed.

"Ugh."

"Now we will let you go if you tell us were the others are."

"I don't know."

As I uttered those words I knew how true they were. I don't know anything anymore. The date has long ago lost its meaning. I don't know how long I have been here. And the thing that is more tormenting than anything else is the fact that I don't know if Katniss is okay. I don't even know if she is alive. I hope that she is with the "others" that my tormentors keep talking about.

"Ah. Too bad, you know what this means don't you?"

"Yes." And then the pain begins.

* * *

My beating was finally over, this one was much worse than the other. I will never get the snake voiced man hissing "We already killed your girl friend. She died because you didn't protect her. I am sure her family will be grateful once we kill you. They have asked for nothing but the death of the person who killed Katniss, they want your death. I bet her cousin, Gale was it, would have prevented her untimely death."

That was the first time I heard any news about Katniss. The pain that coursed threw me made me want to die. The promise of death was now a welcome thought. I was the reason she was dead if only I could have ... could have... could have what? I could have protected her in the game; I should have never left her. I could have run away with her and lived in the woods like she suggested. I could have... what's the point, I could have stopped her death from occurring, but I didn't. I didn't do a thing to help her when she needed me the most; if she is no longer alive I don't want to be either.

An image of Katniss flashed in front of my eyes. Her hair in one of her signature braids, she is lying on her side curled up but not quite in a ball. Her entire face glowed, like it always does when she is in the sunlight, her eyes were gently closed and her mouth pulled up at the corners the way it always does when she slept. She looked so peaceful and then the image changed drastically. Her eyes flashed open and were suddenly staring directly at me, accusing me of killing her.

No matter what I tried I couldn't get her to go back into that peaceful state of sleep. Her eyes stayed fixated on me burning with pure hatred. Her eyes suddenly changed once again but they were no longer Katniss's they were President Snow's. It was no longer Katniss in front of me, it was President Snow. His lips were curled into a wicked smile and the hissing voice came out of his mouth.

"We already killed your girl friend. She died because you didn't protect her. I am sure her family will be grateful once we kill you. They have asked for nothing but the death of the person who killed Katniss, they want your death. I bet her cousin, Gale was it, would have prevented her untimely death."

And the nightmare worsened as the words spoken in that horrible hissing voice repeated in my mind and the image of Katniss accusing me of her death replaced any other thought in my mind. I am sure the nightmare will never end, even in death I will still be tormented by the fact that I caused the death of the one person I truly loved. I will never stop feeling the pain caused by those few words. "We already killed your girl friend." The truth was she was never really mine, I never truly had Katniss, and now I never will.

* * *

Author's note:Please tell me what you thought, review!

Disclamer: I do not own Hunger Games none of the characters are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Please review! Any feedback will help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter two:

I try not to move, knowing that moving will only cause more pain. I don't see how I could be in any more pain. I killed her. She is dead and it is all my fault. The physical pain is nothing compared to the torment of Katniss's death.

I want to die, but I can't tell my tormentors that or they will prolong my death. They keep you from the thing you want most in the world, dangle it right in front of your face and yank it away at the last minute. They laugh at your weak attempt to obtain what you desire the most, and once you give up they find a new way to torture you. There is only one thing that I want more than death, but like so many other things I want will never happen. I want to see Katniss one last time.

The sound of footsteps suddenly fills my ears. As they get closer I know that they are only here for one thing to cause me even more pain. I can't stop my heart form betting faster and louder. The sound of my heart accelerating made the owner of the footsteps happy.

"Are we a little nervous Peeta?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I don't care anymore." I truly don't care anymore. Why should I? They're not going to let me live, I've know that for a long time now. Katniss is already dead and my family is dead or will be soon. There's nothing that I can do, so why bother.

"No"

"Well since you don't care anymore you won't mind us killing some of your other friends." The dark man pulled back a thick black curtain. Behind the curtain was the most terrifying sight I have ever seen.

There was something that was strapped to a table, it looked like a person but I couldn't quite tell. If it was a person they weren't far from being dead. The person rolled their head and I get a clear look at her face, I would recognize that face anywhere. The face was of a broken beat down Johanna. This was not the same person that I remember from the area. The Johanna from the area was strong and fearless; the girl on the table in front of me was weak and helpless. Her eyes found mine, and like the rest of her they too looked minutes away from death.

"Too bad you don't care, if you did we might have let poor Johanna live."

Another man was suddenly next to Johanna, he held a crude looking weapon. It came to a sharp point, and the man was aiming it at her neck. Johanna stiffened at the sight of the instrument that will lead her to her death. The man moving closer to Johanna, he chuckles as the fear becomes visible in her eyes.

"STOP! I CARE I CARE!" I scream in one last attempt to save the life of my last known living friend.

"Sorry, it's too late for Johanna. You just kill another person"

* * *

As the point of the crude weapon is about to cut Johanna's throat, a deafening sound fills my torture chamber. The thin glass that separated Johanna and me shatters and the wall behind her is torn away.

"NOOO! STOP THEM, STOP THEM." Who the hell is he talking about?

The man that was about to deliver Johanna's death turned around and threw the weapon threw the gaping hole, and grabbed another weapon to use against the unknown attacker.

"PEETA! STAY WERE YOU ARE! WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU." Hymitch? I am getting out of here and so is Johanna. I am not responsible for another person's death. As I remember that I am responsible for the death of the only person I ever loved and I don't want to be rescued, I want to die. Haymitch won't kill me even if I beg him to. I look to the man that has caused me so much pain. His eyes were filled with pure rage.

"Kill me please."

"With pleasure." He picks up a knife lying on the medal cart lying next to my table. He raises the knife and aims for my throat. I lay as still as I possibly can, and stare at the man that will kill me. Just as he is about to slit my throat when an arrow pierces his hand, and another goes threw his chest, and killing him instantly. No. My chance at death is gone.

I turn my head to look at the person that kept me from dying. When I turn my head I get the thing that I want most.

* * *

Author's note: Okay I got a little stuck, I know it is as good as the first chapter but I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay I had a little bit of writers block and decided to throw in another person's point of view. I hope you like it please tell me what you thought!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

Chapter 3:

An arrow speed past me and I hear the sound of someone falling to their death. I try to see who has fallen victim to the deadly arrow, but I find myself unable to move.

A fog clouds my mind and I know I have no hope. I hear more people falling to their death, and know I will soon be joining the body count. I take pride in knowing that my tormenters won't get the satisfaction of watching me die.

Our eyes meet and I want Katniss to know that her attempt to save my life was in vain. Her effort did give me my last wish .I close my eyes and wait for the fog to take over.

* * *

I hear talking in the background and wonder where the hell I am. I try to move and find that my whole body aches. What happened? I try to think back but all I can remember is the broken Johanna and then a deafening sound, and my memory fades into nothing.

I don't want to open my eyes because I finally realize where I am. I hear the footsteps coming closer and wonder what torture they have lined up for me now. I hear the heavy metal door open and wait for the hissing voice that has become so common in my nightmares.

"He might be able to hear you now but I wouldn't count on him responding," and unfamiliar voice claims.

"Will he make it?" That voice I recognize, it's Haymitch

All of a sudden the last few minutes before the foe toke over my mind come rushing back. Katniss standing with her bow raised, killing the very people who I thought killed her. Her eyes filled with pure hatred for the people behind me softened as they met with mine.

I open my eyes, willing it not to be another vicious trick of the capitol. My eyes stay fixed on three people, a man that looks so ridiculous he must be from the capital, (he was the owner of the voice I didn't recognize), Haymitch, and Katniss. They are facing each other and don't notice that I am watching them. I try to move so I can hold Katniss in my arms one again, but I can't. I look down at my leg and notice the thick leather restraints.

The vision that I had when I was told that Katniss was dead comes to the front of my mind. Katniss wanting to kill be, blaming me for her death, and I guess I knew deep down in my mind that she really did want me dead. I snap my eyes shut not wanting them to know that I saw them. Pain shoots though my body as I realize what this means. Katniss is working with the capital, the whole attack was a set up to cause me more torment.

* * *

Katniss:

I have to leave the room; I can't stand seeing Peeta like this. Before I can get out I hear the doctor speak, and I am instantly back at his side.

"He might be able to hear you now but I wouldn't count on him responding." What he can hear us? Why didn't they tell me before? I want nothing more than to tell him that I love him and I'm sorry I didn't stop his suffering sooner.

"Will he make it?" Haymitch! How could he ask such a stupid question of course he will make it! He has to! There is no other option! I turn to the doctor a watch him closely as he answers.

"Probably, but he will have some damage."

"Of course he will have some damage! Who knows what they did to him! Leave! Just leave! I want to be alone with him!" I don't know why I am suddenly so angry, but I have the sudden urge to send an arrow through the doctor's head.

* * *

Peeta:

After Katniss's screaming fit I hear the sound of people leaving. The door shuts and I hear another set of footsteps coming closer. They are barely audible and I know that they belong to Katniss.

She takes my hand and presses it against her lips. How many times have I wanted to kiss her again, have her kiss me? Now the kiss only strengthens the pain. I won't let them know that I am on to their plan. I will let them think that I am falling for it then I will get my revenge.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. I should have come sooner, but they wouldn't let me. They said it was too dangerous, and I listened." She sounds like she means it, just like she did when she was in the arena, lying about being in love with me. She kisses me on my lips and I wait for the new surge of pain to subside.

"Peeta, I love you." This is my signal and I open my eyes and mouth at the same time.

"I love you too, Katniss." She lifts her head and looks into my eyes. Her eyes dampen, I wonder how long it took her to perfect that look. I put a smile on my face and continue acting. That's all my life is a huge act ever since the Hunger Games. The only difference now is I will be acting a well and I won't be the one that gets hurt.

* * *

Authors note: Okay I know it wasn't the best chapter but I needed it for the 4th chapter to make since. I already have the 4th chapter written, but I am waiting for a few more reviews before I publish it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here is chapter four I hope you like it. Also I would love it if you would review, even if it is bad. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Chapter 4:

Katniss stays with me for the next week or two. She only leaves me when one of us has to use the restroom. Having her there only strengthens my pain and determination to make her and the rest of the people, if you can really consider them as people, feel the pain they inflicted upon me.

They removed the restraints after I stay awake for a day. When I asked why they were put on me in the first place, Katniss only shrugged, looked away, and said.

"You had a lot of seizures when you were unconscious you almost fell out of your bed and you pulled out your IV." She put the right amount of stain in her voice at the end.

Sure you wouldn't want me to die before you take away any hope I might have left. I can't stand the site of any of the heartless people that surround me. I have to resist the urge to turn away every time Katniss leans in for a kiss. I remember all the kisses back in the area and with renewed anger, I kiss her back. I'd rather be strapped to a medal table taking a beating from the man with the hissing voice. He mainly inflicted physical pain; the pain I am felling now goes much deeper. I will wait until I recover before I get my revenge.

* * *

It takes me a month before I can walk again. It's another week before they let me out of my room. This is my first trip anywhere without Katniss.

I walk pas an open door and see Johanna lying on a hospital bed that's identical to mine. Her eyes are barely open and I know our previous capturers were worse to her than they were to me. I walk to her bedside and sit in one of the chairs and her eyes open full.

"Peeta, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yea it's good to see you too. Johanna what did they do to you?"

"Probably the same thing they did to you only I tried to fight back."

"That explains why you got it worse than I did , but I didn't mean out previous tormentors."

"Then who do you mean?"

I know they must have the entire hovercraft wired, but how could I let Johanna go on not knowing? Wouldn't that make me like the people who are holding us now? I make up my mind and put my lips at her ear and whisper

"I mean what have the people who are holding us now done to you. They didn't know I was awake and I saw Haymitch and Katniss with a man from the capital. They are working for the capital. I don't know what they have planed four us but it can't be good."

I pull my face back so I can look her in the eyes. There's a smile on her face and she starts to chuckle. It's not the dark chuckle I have come to know from the man with the god awful voice, it's an actual light hatred chuckle.

"Peeta, they aren't working for the capital, the man you saw with them was our doctor, remember all the mockingjays in the capital?That wasn't just a fashion statement; the people who were wearing the mockingjays are rooting for the rebellion. Many people in the capital are helping the districts defeat the government."

"What? That can't be."

"It is. Would I lie to you? Peeta after all we've been through we have the biggest reason to hate the government. In fact as soon as I am able I will be joining the recruits."

I look at her and know that she must be telling me the truth. Or what she thinks is the truth. I know she is the only one that intentionally won't lie to me, but what if she is lying without knowing what she is doing?

"Who told you that?"

"Finnick."

"Where is he? Was he captured with us?"

"No he has been here the whole time. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure he didn't get tortured. I got to get back to my room for physical therapy"

"Okay come back anytime."

* * *

Katniss isn't there when I get back to my room. I lock the door because I need time alone. What if Katniss isn't against me? What if Johanna is telling the truth? Not just what she thinks is the truth, but the actual truth.

The day when I burnt the bread to save Katniss comes to mind. She and her family were starving because her dad died working for the capital. The capital tried to put her little sister in the Hunger Games. The capital put her in the Hunger games, twice. The capital almost made her marry a person she didn't love. The capital caused her ally to die right in front of her. Johanna is wrong we don't have the biggest reason to hate the government, Katniss does.

I realize that I am responsible for most of Katniss's suffering. If I hadn't announced that I loved her they wouldn't have changed the rules of the 74th hunger games. She wouldn't have had to pretend she was in love with me. She wouldn't have pulled out the berries that sparked the rebellion. She could have won the games, a single victor, without having to put on an act in front of the cameras. We wouldn't have had to get engaged. Her life would have been normal, well as normal as the life of a victor can ever be. The capital wouldn't have made her go back into the arena. I caused most of her problems. She has just as much reason to hate me as she does the capital.

The only question left is does she hate me so much she actually started to work for the capital? Only one person knows the answer.

* * *

Authors note: Okay I hope you like it; again any reviews will be helpful, and if you have a sugestion don't be afraid to tell me about. Hopefully I will be updating again soon. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Okay here is chapter five. I hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Chapter 5:

I don't get up to unlock my door; instead I put my ear plugs in and try to get some sleep. I find myself unable to turn my mind off. The pain I feel is caused by betrayal from someone who I thought cared about me. Katniss's pain must be worse because it is caused by someone who loves her. Which raises another question is it loves her of loved her?

I finally fall into a shaky stat of sleep. The kind when you're half awake and half asleep. I can fell the hours pass by but am unaware of my surroundings.

* * *

I wake up to somebody violently shaking my shoulder. My eyes fly open to see if I am back in the dark room. With a twinge of disappointment I turn to face the aggravating person. It's the last person I expected to see.

"What is wrong with you?"

You got to give it to him, Gales gets right to the point.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even care about Katniss?"

How does he do that? Ask the question I have been asking myself. If Katniss is working for the capital, I have to say yes, but if she isn't…

"You know the answer to that."

"I don't think so. I thought you did, but now I'm not sure." I start to interrupt but he silences me with one look. "She spent weeks arguing with Haymitch and the others, trying to get them to agree to go recue you. She cried herself to sleep every night and woke up screaming because of her nightmares. When she finally got the others to come with her she was determined to kill anyone who had anything to do with torturing you. She sat by your bed for three weeks holding your hand, begging you to come back to her, and refusing to leave your side. Then you do this to her."

"What did I do?"

"She saw you."

"Saw me? Saw me doing what?"

"She saw you and Johanna. How could you kiss Johanna after everything Katniss has done for you? I can accept the fact that she loves you more than she loves me, but I can't accept the fact that you are hurting her!"

"Gale, I didn't kiss Johanna." I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was telling her something, but she couldn't hear me. Instead of yelling it, I just put my mouth closer to her ear."

"Really? Then explain why you locked your door and didn't open it for her?"

"Johanna told me something, and I needed time alone. I got tired and put in my ear plugs so I wouldn't be woken up by the machines. I didn't hear anyone at my door." Then I realize Gale found a way to unlock my door. "If my door was locked then how the hell did you get in here?"

"I got the key from your doctor and let myself in."

"Katniss could have done the same thing."

"But she didn't, she thought you didn't want to have her with you. She skipped dinner and went to her room. She still hasn't come out."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

I didn't know Gale was on the hovercraft with us, but I do know he would never work for the capital and neither would Katniss. The truth sinks in and I know how much of a monster I have been.

I knock on Katniss's door without getting an answer. I knock again and get a measly

"Go away"

"Katniss, it's me. Can I come in? We need to talk."

I hear muffled noises and the door opens. The same pain that claimed me when I thought I was the reason she was dead takes control as I see the pain on her face. I step forward to wrap her in my arms. Shock with a touch of pain shoots threw me when she steps back. I can't remember a time when she rejected a hug from me. My head drops as I realize how much pain I've caused her.

"Katniss, I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

Katniss:

I look Peeta in the eyes and know he is sorry. I don't want him" I want him to be a jerk. I want him to make me hate him, so I can hate him more easily. Mainly I want him to leave.

"I know you saw me with Johanna, and I know what you think you saw, but it wasn't that."

"What do you mean; it wasn't what I thought I saw." At least he started being a jerk.

"I wasn't kissing Johanna I was telling her something."

"Oh, what were you telling her?" How dumb does he think I am?

"I told her that I woke up without you, Haymitch, and a man from the capital knowing. I was telling her that I thought you were working for the capital."

"Do you really think I am so stupid I will believe that?"

"Katniss you don't understand. They tricked me time and time again. When I saw that I was strapped to my bed I assumed it was another way to cause e pain."

"Peeta, you need to leave." I don't know why but suddenly he is yelling.

"No Katniss! You n need to understand. They told me you were dead! They told me it was my fault! They were going to kill Johanna in front of me!" I only remember him yelling like this once, on the victory tour, in the Justice Building after our deadly speeches. Now the pain is even more evident in his voice.

"You know that I would never work for the capital."

"I started to realize that after I talked with Johanna. I remembered all of the pain the capital has caused you. Then I remembered something else. I am the cause of a lot of your pain. I f I would have died in the 74th Hunger Games, or if II didn't announce that I loved you everything will be alright. You wouldn't have pulled out those berries and you wouldn't have been put back in the Hunger Games. I am so sorry Katniss will you ever be able to forgive me."

Now I am certain he is telling me the truth. "Forgive you? Peeta you saved my life a countless amount of times, if it wasn't for you I'd already be dead." I pull I'm close and never want to let him go.

* * *

Peeta:

Katniss closes the distance between us and we stay frozen there for hours, neither of us wanting to move. She starts to yawn and I realize I feel as if I have been awake for days instead of hours.

I close her door and carry her to her bed. She immediately curls up to my side.

"Go to sleep and I will be here when you wake up." I know tomorrow will be another long day. Tomorrow will be the day I start heaping with the rebellion

Authors note: Okay please tell me how you liked it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Okay this one is a little mushy but yet again I need it so chapter 7 makes since.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Chapter 6:

I wake with the morning sun on my face. I open my eyes to find Katniss still asleep. Her hair is in her signature braid, she's curled up on her side. Her face is glowing in the sunlight. Her eyes are gently closed, and he mouth is pulled up at the corners the way it always does when she's sleeping, except when she is having a nightmare. She always looks so peaceful. I remember seeing her like this before and wait for her to wake up and stat accusing me of her death.

Katniss eyes flutter open, but instead of accusing me of her death, she smiles. I breathe a sigh of relief and realize her eyes will never be accusing me again.

"Morning. Did you have any nightmares?" I can see that Katniss has to think about it before she answers.

"No, I didn't. I think it has something to do with you. I always sleep better when you're with me."

"Good."

For the first time in two months, Katniss leans in for a kiss and I don't have to resist the urge to turn away. I know now I will never be able to leave her side for any extended time again. We stay frozen until a loud nock interrupts us.

"Go away," Katniss mumbles her lips still pressed against mine. I don't dare talk, it could be her mo and the last thing I want to do is get Katniss in trouble.

"Katniss please come out. You have to eat sometime." Gale! Leave it to him to interrupt us.

"I'll come out in a minute. I need to get a shower."

"Okay. But if you're not out of there in an hour I will drag you out."

"Alright, now leave!" The conversation ended when we heard footsteps leaving. Bothe Katniss and I erupt in a curious of laughter.

"I really do need to get a shower, but I don't want you to leave."

"Go ahead; I'll be here when you get back."

Katniss leaves and heads to the bathroom. The water starts and I'm left alone to think. Katniss isn't working for the capital. Never again will I be tortured by the man with the hissing voice. I will take [art in the rebellion. Together Katniss and I will defeat the capital.

Katniss come out of the bathroom dressed in a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I smile to myself as I remember the day on the victory tour when we finally decided to try to be friends and she told me her favorite color was green. She smiles when she sees I haven't moved an inch from when she left.

"When you said I will be here when you get back, I didn't think you meant it literally."

"Of course I did. Now where are my clothes, or do I have to wear the same thing every day."

"Um, I think they are in your room."

"I didn't know that I had a room other than the one in the hospital unit."

"Well you do. So come on."

We walk hand in hand down the long hallway. At the opposite end we find my room and walk in. I get dressed quickly and ask the question that's been on my mind since we arrived at my room.

"Why is my room so far from your?"

"My mom decided that the girls should have a separate side of the hovercraft than the boys."

Ah, that explains it. Out of every one back home, Katniss's mom is the only one who disapproved of me and Katniss dating.

"So we are old enough to take part in a rebellion, but we are too young to have adjoining rooms?"

"That about sums it up, now come on I'm starving."

We walk to the dining room and find that we are the last ones to breakfast. Gale gets up and leaves at the sight of us holding hands, I guess he still hasn't forgiven me for the misunderstanding. Katniss looks at me with questions in her eyes. I shrug and decide to explain it to her later.

Prim comes running towards us and gives me a hug. She reminds me of Rue so much and I can see why Rue meant so much to Katniss. After Prim is finished hugging me she moves over to Katniss. I try to picture this delicate little girl in the arena fighting for her life and shutter at the thought.

We sit next to prim and Mrs. Everdeen. I don't recognize the type of bread, so it must be from district 13. I wonder how they did it, spent all those years underground waiting for the right moment to make their attack. How did they communicate with Haymitch? I look around until I spot Him

Haymitch is sitting at a table with Finnick and some others. One side of Haymitch's face has pink streaks running down the side of it. I wonder how he got those; probably he was drunk and hurt himself. He will know more about the rebellion. I need to talk to him as soon as possible. He stands up and leaves the room. I don't want to lave Katniss but I have to face Haymitch on my own.

"Katniss, I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back." She starts to object but I silence her with a kiss.

I rush out the door and find Haymitch waiting for me in the hallway.

"Hey it's good to see you hobbling around again."

"Funny, now what happened to your face?"

"Katniss go a little too angry with me." I can't wait to congratulate her for finally giving Haymitch a little taste of what he deserves.

"What's the plan?"

"We are on our way to district 13 were we will regroup and start training all of the new recruits."

"I want to help."

"Good, we need a person who can barely walk out in the front lines. No if you're going to help it will in be planning the attacks. Don't get to excited we have to reach district 13 first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we might run into some trouble. In fact I would count on it."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Okay here it is I hope you enjoy! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games:

I find my way back to Katniss and try to enjoy my meal. The bread is far worse than the stale bread I had to eat back home. Nothing takes my mind off what Haymitch said. We are probably going to run into trouble. Where will Katniss be when we run into said trouble? Knowing her she will want to be right with the others fighting whatever we have to face.

We find our way back to her room. I can tell by the look on her face she wants to know what happened. I really don't know what to tell her. If I tell her the truth she will race to Haymitch and demand to be part of the fight, but if I lie to her she will only find out latter and be angry with me.

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed to talk to Haymitch."

"About what?" Of course she won't let it go.

"Why his face looked like he was attacked. Nice job by the way."

"Okay so I lost my temper for a few moments and redecorated his face. He deserved it. Now are you going to tell me what you and Haymitch were talking about or do I have to talk to Haymitch myself."

"I told him I want to help with the rebellion."

"I guessed that part, what I want to know is what he told you."

"He made fun of me actually, saying that if I wanted to help it would be planning and not out fighting."

"Peeta if you don't tell me everything I'll…" I use the only thing that I have left. I kiss her hoping to take her mind off Haymitch. As soon as I pull away she is back to trying to get the information out of me.

"Kissing me isn't going to work."

"Fine, Haymitch told me that we are most likely going to run into trouble on our way to district 13."

"You weren't going to tell me!"

"I didn't know what I was going to do. I don't want you to be in danger."

"I have been in danger every single day since we were but in the arena."

"I know but I don't want you to go out and risk your life anymore."

"So you were going to join the front lines, bad leg and all, yet you don't want me to do the exact same thing you were going to do."

I speak slowly trying to control my anger. "I didn't plan on fighting at all I just asked to help with the rebellion."

"Well I do plan on fighting." She runs out of her room, probably going to talk to Haymitch, before I can try to stop her. I don't bother going after her, she's right with my leg I would be useless. The best I can do is wait for her to come back.

Katniss:

I run down the hall knowing that Peeta won't be able to fallow me if I ran. Haymitch's room is farther from mine than Peeta's. I am sweating before I reach Haymitch's room. I knock on his door, and to my surprise he actually answers.

"I thought you might be coming to see me soon. So Peeta told you."

"Not much but you need to tell me more."

"District 13 warned us that the capital found out about our location and plan to launch an attack. The capital's hovercraft is planning their attack sometime today. They don't expect us to be ready so we should win no problem."

"Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"You weren't told because you would overreact. Until today you would have thrown a fit because Peeta wouldn't have been able to defend himself."

"Okay but why was Peeta told instead of me."

"Peeta was the first one I saw."

"I want to fight."

"No."

"Why not? You know I could do it."

"You might be able to, but we aren't going to take the chances of you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"Still we are under strict orders to make sure you aren't involved in anything dangerous."

"So you're taking orders now?"

"No but I agree with these orders. Nothing dangerous for you until we reach district 13"

"Fine, where will I be when this attack happens?"

"I don't know that's up to you."

Peeta:

Katniss come in and I know her talk with Haymitch didn't go the way she wanted it to. I smile knowing that no matter what she does she will be safe when we run into trouble. I truly didn't think Haymitch would agree with me let's admit it this must be a first. She shoots me one look and my smile immediately disappears.

"What happened?"

"They won't let me fight. They're worried that I'm going to get hurt."

"Why does that surprise you? You are the biggest asset to the rebellion. If I were them I wouldn't let you go either."

"Of course you wouldn't let me go. You're probably happy that I won't be fighting."

"Your right, I'm glad. But would you want me to go out to battle, even if I didn't have a bad leg?"

"No but it's different."

"No it's not different and you know it."

Before Katniss can respond, the whole hovercraft shakes and I know that we have run into the trouble as predicted. I see her standing a few feet from me fear in her eyes. Bullets rain down from the ceiling and I know there is no way we are getting away unscratched. The look in her eyes, tell me she knows this as well. I look at her once more and that's when the bullet hit. Pain, an emotion I have grown so accustomed to, makes reappearance.

Author's note: I hope you liked it! Again any review, good or bad, would be appreciated. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Okay this chapter has a surprise, I hope you like it. Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

I wake up in the hospital again, I see Katniss next to me. She is still sleeping. I think back and realize whenever we are together one of us is usually hurt. In the arena my leg then her head, on the train home and the victory to I was in pain form the knowledge of Katniss's true feeling, the Pain from my torching, the pain form thinking Katniss's hated me, and now this. I don't think any two people have suffered as much as we have. I wonder how much more I can take before it completely consumes me. I think back to the day of the attack:

Soon after the bullet hit they stopped raining from the sky, the attack was over. Of course they sent someone to cheek on us. Already armed with two stretchers, we were both strapped down "Just to be sure." We reached the hospital unit in record time, then I meet Katniss's eyes and she gave me worried look as they separated us. I yelled and screamed for them to bring Katniss back to me, until I was given a sedative. When I woke up I was in a familiar room my bed next to Katniss. I waited for hours for her to wake up, each minute seemed to be a day worth of torture but it was worth it when she finally opened her beautiful gray eyes.

Katniss opening her eyes and giving me a weak smile brings me back to the present. "How do you feel," she asked as she slipped her hand into mine."

"That doesn't matter. How do you feel?"

"Tired, even though I probably sleep more than you have for the past week. Those bags under your eyes make you look like you are from the capital." She laughs and winces because the slight movement causes her pain. Also I've noticed that when one of us is in pain the other is in pain as well.

"You know that's not what I meant. Now how do you really feel?"

"I'm fine, it still hurts." As she speaks the words we both look down at her bandage. I should have protected her, that bullet should have never hit her in the side. I thought I was going to lose her, again. You think I would be used to the idea of losing Katniss, but it comes back in waves, each one stronger then the last.

"Go back to sleep, and …" The door opens and of course it's Haymitch. Gale only came by once, the day we were shot, he saw that Katniss was asleep and that I was in the bed next to hers and without saying a word walked out of the room.

"You need to get up."

"Let her sleep, she was shot." Haymitch gets on my nerves now more than ever. Don't get me wrong I couldn't stand hi when I met him but he is so insensitive to Katniss, always yelling at her or teasing her. It's no wonder why she messed up his face.

"Oh I wasn't talking to her, and I know she's been shot you keep reminding me every single time I'm in here. Now come on."

I reach down to give Katniss a kiss, and reluctantly leave with Haymitch. "Okay what do you want?"

"Last time I remember you were begging me to be a part of the rebellion, and we need your brain."

"What do you need my brain for?"

"The capital captured one of our leading military officers, and we need a plan to get him back."

"You're the one that got me and Johanna out of there, why not do it again."

"Well we got real lucky that time; we almost lost Johanna and half of the volunteers we took with us."

"Okay but why me? They could get someone else to do this."

"Yea but you're the only one who knows what it's like to be in the capitals hands."

"Johanna knows as much as I do."

"Johanna's been out of it ever since the shooting, so you're all we got."

As the meaning of the words sink in I realize that not only will they take away some of my time with Katniss but the will also make me relive my torture.

Authors note: I know it is sort of short but I hope you like it Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Okay I think this story is starting to go downhill so I am going to amp it up a bit, a big thanks to those who are till reading this story. Even bigger thanks to those who Review. Again any comment is welcome, even if you tell me my story sucks. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger game series.

Chapter 9:

My eyes open to the sound of screams, the footstep soon follow. I wait knowing that I will be unable to prevent what they are going to do to me.

"Get Up!" The hissing voice demands me to do the impossible. I try knowing that disobeying will only land me in a more serious pain than they already had planed fore me. I test my left leg and instantly fell to the cold hard ground. Sinister laughter fill the room as my tormentors see how week I truly am.

After more failed tries to stand on my own they got bored at my pathetic attempt and one of the monsters came over to help me. There sink was so cold, that I shudder at contact.

"Come, you need to eat we don't want you to die on us, that wouldn't be any fun now would it."

They lead me out of the room that has served as my jail cell for I don't know how long into a long hallway. My leg is hurting so bad that I counted how many doors there were on each side. Counting the doors did nothing for the excruciating pain that I felt. As the pain took over I slowly slipped into the blackness.

My eyes snapped open to the sound of someone entering my room and immediately snapped them back shut, and wait for the hissing voice.

"How are we today?" It wasn't the hissing voice I was expecting but the words did come out a little slurred. And the past few months come flooding back to me.

"Okay I guess considering you are making me bring my nightmares to the front of my mind when I have been trying to block them out completely."

"Ah another nightmare? Anything we can use this time."

"Maybe, does the number of doors in a hallway mean anything to you?"

"Finally we got something other than screams out of you how many?"

"You answer my question first, how's Katniss?"

"Maybe you should ask her yourself now how many?"

"Thirteen, and are you actually going to let me out to go and see her?"

"Now who said anything about that?" Haymitch quickly left the room so I couldn't yell at him for tricking me."

The door opened for a second time. Frustrated I yell "Haymitch, you really must have a lot of guts coming in here after your stupid stunt." Laughter filled the room, not the laughter of that stupid drunk I have come to dislike so much, beautiful laughter, laughter that I would recognize anywhere.

"I have a message form Haymitch, he said he wasn't going to let you out, he said nothing about me coming in to see you."

Katniss came and lay down next to me, resting her head on my chest. The warmth form her body immediately got rid of the memory of the horrible dream. I warm my arms around her waist and pull her closer, not knowing how much time they will let her stay with me, I don't want to waist a second of the time we do have.

"Katniss?"

"What Peeta." Her voice could pull me out of my worst moods.

"How are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm great thanks for asking."

"I love you."

"I love you too Peeta."

I move so we are on the same eye level and lean in for a kiss. This has not been like any of our other kisses, Is one is filled with passion, I feel her put her arms around my neck and pull me closer, I do the same with her waist. All too soon she pulls her lips away from mine, I knew the kiss couldn't last forever but one can hope. Instead of pulling away completely, her lips just moved down to my neck kissing me ever so lightly. Again she pulls away resting he head on my chest once more.

The kiss was amazing but, I would give anything if it meant I could hold her in my arms forever. I look into her dull gray eyes and can't help smiling, she is so perfect and all mine. I cradle her in my arms and within minutes she is asleep. I wasn't in the least bit tired so I just looked at her beautiful face.

I don't know how but I woke up to the morning sun on my face and a beautiful girl once again in my arm. I smile as see her eyes open and the smile that is on her face as she see me.

"Morning lovely."

"Good morning."

"You know I love you right?"

"Oh course I do Peeta. You know that I love you too right?"

Instead of answering with words I lean down and give her a slow kiss. We laugh at our joy in each other's company, when it suddenly came to me. I pulled her off the bed and I and set her gently on her feet. She gave me an questioning look. I pretended that my bad leg wehnt out and got down on one nee.

"Peeta are you okay?"

"That depends on your answere, Katniss will you marry me."

Authors note: I decided to be mean and leave you hanging there So the more reviews I get, the more inspired I will be to write the next chapter. Yes I am blackmailing you into giving me reviews, so in other words PLEASE REVIEW ( weather you liked it or not).


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Okay I want to thank everyone who is still reading this fanfic. It means a lot to me! I will try to update once a week as long as I get at least 2 new reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and I am adding in Prim's and Gale's POV in this chapter but it won't happen a lot.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!

Chapter 10:

I look at Katniss' eyes with questions in my own. I drop her hand as her answer escapes her mouth. It feels like my heart is no longer in my chest it is somewhere far away from my body, waiting for the right moment to start beating again. Her eyes are watching me, to take in my reaction to her life changing answer

Katniss POV:

It takes me minute to process Peeta's question. Is he serious? We aren't even 18 yet. We're fighting in a rebellion. He looks into my eyes waiting for an answer. One word that's all I tell him, but one word is enough to change the questioning look in his eyes. He drops my hand and looks away for a fraction of a second. I wait for him to say something but instead I get silence.

I take a step closer. I know he heard me but I can't help but ask "Did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you." He says with a smile. He closes the distance in between us and presses his lips to mine. I can't help but wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to my body. My back arches as he gently pushes me against the wall. We stand there kissing until the door to Peeta's room creaks open.

Peeta's POV:

The dang door starts to open and I immediately want to kill the person who interrupted us. I turn to face the annoying person that interrupted us. In walks the only person other than Katniss that I couldn't possibly be mad at.

Prim seeing how close we are mumbles a "Sorry," and starts to back out of the room. I look at Katniss and she nods her head in understanding.

"Wait, Prim we have something that we need to tell you." Prim looks at us with questions in her eyes.

Katniss continues for me "Prim would you like to be my Maid of Honor in mine in Peeta's wedding?"

Prim looks to Katniss than back to me with false anger in her eyes. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" She runs to towards us and throws her arms around Katniss then gives me a congratulatory hug.

"Prim we just got engaged, you found out about a minute after I said yes."

"Okay, uh… I'm going to go," she says apparently remembering our position before she walked in, "and… uh let you guys get back… uh to whatever it is you were doing. Oh and I won't tell anyone about the news." With that little Prim backed out of the room.

Katniss and I both erupt in a chorus of laughter at poor Prim's embarrassment. She is so innocent its comical, I've seen that girl in action when Gale got wiped and she deals with blood just fine, but she walks in on her sister and me kissing she freaks out.

Prim's POV:

I can't believe my sister is getting married, I mean it's about time, but still. I run down the hall with a smile plastered on my face, I can't even contain my excitement. I turn the corner at the same speed, and without thinking I run straight into someone. I didn't see who it was, but they had to be big because instead of him falling backward, I bounce off of him and fell on my butt.

I look up to see Gale looking down on me. "Prim, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Now," he says this while trying to put on his best-face serious face, "Why were you running around a corner so recklessly with a goofy smile on your face?"

"I… I… promised Katniss that I wouldn't tell…"

"Well how about you tell me where Katniss so I can ask her myself."

"Uhg….well…she's…she's….with Peeta."

Gale's POV:

As soon as Prim spit out those last words I immediately understood her reluctance to tell me where Katniss was. Prim knew how much I hate Peeta, and being as sweet as she is, she didn't want to upset me. I put on a smile for her benefit "Well I will just have to pay them a visit."

"Uh…you…you…might want to wait."

"Why would that be?" I know it sounds wrong but I would love it if they were having a fight. Not that I want Catnip to be hurt, but what I wouldn't give to have her away from Peeta and back in my arms. Not that she was ever really mine, but still.

"Uh…I…I…think that they are discussing some things." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"Well then I leave them to it."

Still Gale's POV:

I give wait about three hours to go check on Katniss. First I try her room hoping that she is no longer with Peeta. Her room is empty, which isn't surprising. So I walk to where they are making Peeta stay while they try to get information out of him. I would feel bad for him if he didn't cause Catnip so much pain. I want to punch something every time I think about Catnip crying because Peeta kissed Johanna.

I walk to the door and knock just to be safe. In response Peeta yells an angry "Come In."

Peeta's POV:

My lips are pressed against Katniss' just like they have been for the past, I don't know how long. I can't help but feel like the universe finally gave up trying to make us miserable, and decided to allow us to be happy. A knock on the door interrupts us, which seems to be the case whenever we are kissing.

A little bit aggravated I yell a "Come in," it came off a little more hostile than I intended. We separate our bodies just in case it's her mom. The door creaks open and in walks Gale. Great my happy mood just flew out the window.

"Hey Gale I haven't seen you in a while," Katniss sounds like she is so happy to see him, which is understandable after all he is her best friend. Still I can't help but get jealous.

"Yea, I've been busy lately. Any ways I ran into Prim and she seemed happy but she said she couldn't tell me why. So I came to see why Prim is being so secretive." Katniss looks at me with worry in her eyes, she doesn't want to do this but we need to some time.

"Well…," I began but Katniss interrupts me.

"I think I better tell him."

"Okay, you guys need to tell me before I start to worry."

"Alright but please don't get upset… but … Peeta and I are getting married."

Gale's POV:

"Alright but please don't get upset… but… Peeta and I are getting married."

The words hit me like a built, each one treeing directly through my heart, causing me more pain than I ever thought possible.

"Congratulations," I say in a gruff voice before running out of the room. My feet cannot carry me away fast enough. She is getting married to that jerk! I can't believe it, how could she do this to me? She knows how I feel about her. Why? I find myself having trouble breathing and rush to the doors of the hovercraft. Feeling the wind on my face I can't keep myself from crying. Sobs take over my body before I realize that I am not alone.

"Whatever it is you need to man up and get over it."

"You have no idea the kind of pain I am going through," I respond before I look up to see whoever is mocking me.

"Well, I can guarantee that I've been through worse."

I turn my head to see who it is and find myself looking into a very familiar face.

Authors' Note: Okay I know I had a lot of different POV's but I think I needed to put them in there. And for the Gale fans, I promise I won't make him miserable for much longer. Okay I am hoping for at least 2 more reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Okay I probably end this story soon I'm thinking like one more chapter after this one? Oh and this will have a lot of Katniss' POV. Thanks to anyone who is still reading this and I hope that you will review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRIOGY!

Chapter 10:

I wake up with the most beautiful girl in my arms and sigh contently. Every time I see her I can't believe she loves me back when she has more than enough reason to hate me. I don't want to wake her up because she is so peaceful when she sleeps. I can't help but stare. Somehow she feels my eyes on her face and she opens her eyes.

She smile up at me and says "Morning."

"Good morning to you too."

"Can you believe we are getting married tomorrow?"

"I still can't believe that you agreed to it."

"You and my mom both."

Those simple words took me back to the day, two months ago when we tolled Mrs. Everdeen that we were getting married…

"_Hey mom, we have some news to tell you."_

"_Oh and what would that be?"_

"_Well Mrs. Everdeen, I love your daughter very much and I asked her to marry me."_

"_And I said yes!"_

"_Don't you think that you two are a little young? I know that you were engaged before, but that was just for show."_

"_Mom, I am old enough to be in a rebellion, but I'm not old enough to marry the person that I love?" I laugh as I remember asking Katniss the same question about having adjoining rooms._

"_Yes, but you should think this trough."_

"_I love Peeta what else I there to think about"_

"_It sounds like you've already made up your mind."_

"_Yes I have."_

"_Okay but I still can't believe you are getting married."_

I look back at Katniss and smile "If it were up to her you would be 80 before she allowed you to get married."

"18…80 what the difference."

"None what so ever."

Katniss' POV:

Just as Peeta leans in for a kiss a loud nock comes from the door. I yelled "Come in." expecting it to be Prim or my mom. The door opens and Gale walks in, I haven't seen him since the day Peeta and I got engaged. He looks at the floor making me think that he is afraid to look me in the eyes.

"Hey… Gale…um… how have you been?" I ask unsure.

"Okay I guess… um… can we talk? Alone?" I look at Peeta, half expecting him to get upset, and he just smiles and nods.

"Sure." I get up and Gale starts walking and I follow. He leads me to one of the balconies on the hovercraft. I look at him waiting.

"This is where I came after you told me that you were marrying Peeta." His voice was off like he was trying to hide something. "Now I don't know who to tell you this, so don't take it the wrong way, but I met someone." I stand there in shock; tears came streaming out of my eyes as relief washed over me.

"No, don't cry I still care about you Catnip, I always will it's just…" I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Gale I know that you will always care about me, that's not why I'm crying… I'm crying because I'm happy that you found someone. I've felt so guilty for hurting you…"

He warps me in one of his tight bear hugs. He holds me until we are both laughing at our stupidity. "So… who's the lucky girl?"

"Well… it's sort of … Johanna."

"Wow." Was all that I could manage to say. I didn't particularly like her, but if she made Gale happy I guess that's all that matters.

"So when are you getting married?"

"Um…."

"Come on Catnip spit it out."

"Tomorrow," I reply sheepishly.

"Wow."

"Yea."

"Well are you going to invite me to your wedding?"

"Well how would you like to walk me down the aisle, my mom and Prim are brides maids so they can't do it… and I completely understand if you don't want to …"

"It would be my honor to walk my best friend down the aisle."

"Thanks." I hug him once more.

"Oh, your mom wants me to ask you to go and try on your dress. Do you know what it looks like yet?" He said with a knowing smile.

"No they told me I couldn't see I until the day before the wedding… which I guess is today."

"Well you better hurry up I think they are waiting for you."

I walk to the room were Prim and my mom have been planning my wedding. I haven't had to do anything; they said they wanted to make the wedding a surprise for me. They should know by now that I hate surprises, I like to know how things are going to go. As soon as I open the door someone covers my eyes with a thick black cloth so I can't see anything, including the person who blindfolded me, even though I'm sure it's Prim.

"Prim, I swear if you don't take this stupid thing off of me I will lock you in a closet." I heard a deep chuckle, too deep to belong to little Prim.

"I still see you have your flame," a familiar voice teases.

"Okay please remove the stupid blindfold so I can see it you're who I think you are."

The blindfold is removed from my eyes and I start to cry for the second time today. "I thought… I thought…"

"I know what you thought but no one and I mean no one could stop me from designing your wedding dress." I throw my arms around Cinna and hold him close while I sob. "Wow, you can go into the area twice, but the thought of me creating your wedding dress brings you to tears."

I lightly smack his arm before I realize that he had to have some time to make my dress. "What, when did you get here?"

"Oh about one and a half months ago."

"NO ONE TOLD ME," I yelled beyond furious.

"Now it wouldn't have been a surprise if we did now would it."

Peeta's POV:

I go to the final fitting for my tux. I walk in and hear her yell "NO ONE TOLD ME!" I guess Cinna finally decided to pay her a visit. I chuckle at how angry she gets when she is left out of the loop. Her minor outburst is only a fraction of what it will be tomorrow, when she sees what Prim and I have planned.

Author's note: Okay I know what really happens to Cinna but I decided to put him in my story. Thanks for those who read the story and an even bigger thanks to those who review. Please tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note****: ****Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been really busy with school and redecorating my room. This is going to be just before the wedding, so it is going to be like the shortest chapter yet, sorry if it's not that good it's kind of filler. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRIOLGY!**

**Chapter 11:**

"_**We already killed your girl friend. She died because you didn't protect her. I am sure her family will be grateful once we kill you. They have asked for nothing but the death of the person who killed Katniss, they want your death. I bet her cousin, Gale was it, would have prevented her untimely death" **_**My eyes snapped open when I hit the floor from rolling around in my sleep. And I realize that Katniss was missing from my sight. The adrenaline started coursing through my body "Where's Katniss?" I the only thing I had going through my mind.**

**There was a knock on the door, the door opened before I could even respond. Prim walked in with a smile plastered on her face.**

"**Hey Peeta, what are you doing on the floor?"**

"**Where's Katniss?"**

"**She's in her room" I start to get up to find her but Prim pulled on my arm. **

"**Were do you think you're going?"**

"**To see Katniss."**

"**Oh no you don't the groom is not allowed to see the bride before the wedding remember?"**

**Ugh. I completely forgot about that stupid little tradition, I thought about arguing but I know that there is no chance of me getting Prim to let me go. She's almost as stubborn as her sister.**

"**Prim is the surprise all ready?"**

"**Yea wanna go see it?" **

**And with that we both go up and started up the long steps to the top of the hovercraft.**

**Katniss' POV:**

**I Wake up to the sound of my door slamming shut. I turn my head to see my prep team rushing through my door. I sighed knowing what they have in store for me I instantly stand up and wait for them to begin their work, and think back to my conversation with Cinna yesterday.**

"_**What, when did you get here?"**_

"_**Oh about one and a half months ago."**_

"_**NO ONE TOLD ME!"**_

"_**Now it wouldn't have been a surprise if we did now would it."**_

"_**But why would you not tell me you were alive, I…I…."**_

"_**I sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I spent a majority of the last month and half lying in the hospital wing, and when I finally got better, I was informed of your wedding plans and was asked to design your wedding dress. Prim, your mom, and Haymitch all thought it would be a wonderful idea for it to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you believe me I did."**_

_**At that point I didn't care that no one told me and I wrapped my arms around him once more.**_

"_**I'm just glad that you're okay"**_

_**Cinna started to rub my back like he always does. He always does such a great job at comforting me.**_

"_**Well can I see my dress?"**_

"_**Of course you can," and with that being said he walks up to a rack with a single black garment bag hanging on it. **_

"_**Close your eyes" I listened knowing that the sooner I do what I'm told the sooner I get to see my dress. I feel the fabric slip over my head and flow down to my feet. **_

"_**Alright you may open your eyes now."**_

_**I open my eye to the most gorgeous dress in the entire universe; it has a tight fitting top that slightly widens, until it is flowing towards the bottom. The bottom of the dress has a top layer of lacy material and gems all over it; the part of the dress that covers my breast is cut into a pattern that makes it look like white flames.**_

"_**Oh Cinna, this is the best wedding dress that anyone has ever had"**_

**The prep team is finished with me about an hour ago and Cinna has just finished the finally touches when Gale walks in. **

"**Katniss you look stunning."**

"**Thanks Gale… you look very handsome as well."**

"**Thank you, you ready to do this?"**

**I give Gale a slight nod before we start walking to the room in which the wedding will be held.**

**Authors note: Okay I know that was bad and I am very sorry. I am planning on having only one more chapter, the wedding. I know if I get any reviews for this they will most likely be bad, but I still want to hear what you think so PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Warning this chapter is a bit mushy, Okay this is most likely the last chapter, unless you guys want me to continue. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hunger Games

Chapter 13:

I stand at the end of the aisle waiting for Katniss to come walking down the aisle, the wind picks up and Mrs. Everdeen walks down the aisle in a beautiful green dress, Katniss' favorite color, Prim follows her mother in a similar dress, the only difference being that Prim's is slightly shorter (probably indicating her as the maid of honor).

The anticipation is killing me; I know my beautiful bride will be the next person to walk down the aisle. My breath picks up as she finally comes into view. She is the most gorgeous being in the universe she is wearing a simple white dress that fits her perfectly, tight flames at the top that gently flows until the bottom, the dress is perfect, but noting can compare to the beauty that is wearing it. Her face is glowing, and she has a full smile on her face, her grey eyes are sparkling in the sunlight. She makes her way down the aisle. Gale places her hand in mine when they finally reach me; the warmth from just her hand sends shivers down my spine.

Katniss' POV:

I wonder where we are going when Gale leads me up stairs, when we reach the top I see Prim and my mom waiting for me in a small hallway. My mom immediately wraps me in a tight hug. Prim just gives me a knowing smile. The music starts playing and my mom opens the door at the end of the small hallway and walks out. Prim waits about thirty seconds before she follows. Gale looks me in my eyes.

"Are you ready?"

I smile and give him a nod, not trusting my voice at this point. I know that I love Peeta with all my heart and I know that want him to be mine forever, I'm just a little nervous to see what Prim and Peeta have waiting for me behind that door.

Gale and I start walking and he opens the door to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The top of the hovercraft, I guessed you would call it the roof, was covered with primroses, lilacs, and nightlock berries everywhere. I chuckle at the site of the berries, the berries I pulled out during the 74th huger games, the berries that started most of our problems. The smell was intoxicating but not overpowering and just added to the beauty that was in front of me. Cream colored silk hung from what appeared to be nothing the aisle had elegant cream colored chairs with lace covering the backs of the chairs. I look to the end of the aisle and forget the beautiful scenery around me, and look into the beautiful blue eyes waiting for me. Gale places my hand in Peeta's.

"Do you give this woman to this man?"

"Yes" Gale says and goes and takes a seat

"The couple wrote there own vows, Peeta would you like to go first?"

Peeta's POV:

I look into Katniss eyes before I began, I don't need to read off a paper, I know these words from the bottom of my heart.

"Katniss, I love you with all my heart, I have ever since the first day of kindergarten. I love the way you always seem to smile in your sleep, and hate it when you feel any pain. I would do anything so you wouldn't have to feel even the slightest bit of sadness. You take away the nightmares that I had every single night when I wasn't with you. I promise to always take care of you," and with that I slip the ring onto her finger.

Katniss' POV:

"Peeta, you mean so much to me, when I'm with you it's almost like nothing could ever go wrong. You take away my sadness. I will be there when you need me and when you don't. You have always supported and taken care of me, and you are amazing for that. My heart will always belong to you." With that I slip the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you ma kiss the bride"

Peeta softly but passionately presses his lips to mine, putting us in our own little bubble of joy. Love surrounding us as we pull apart just in time to here the gun fire.

Authors note: I'm sorry it was short and sucked, but I think I'm going to end it right there, that is unless you guys want me to continue! Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story!


End file.
